the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AnubisSibunaAunbis/This is Reality - Prologue - Part Two
“Teardrops are like raindrops, they come so suddenly and you never feel them. But this is reality. You can feel everything.” ~:~:~:~:~ Hey, I’m Hazel. Hazel Windsor. I’m probably the youngest in this thing, at 15, as a sophomore. Isn’t that giving you a break from those juniors? I’m nicknamed as “Swag” around here because… it kinda explains itself. I mean, yeah, I agree with them on my name too, it fits perfectly. The boys here are idiots, so it’s really easy to overshadow them with my awesomeness. And apparently, one of those idiots like me. So I guess I’m a “crushee” now, or whatever the term is. The mystery guy is supposedly in the junior class, as always. But he probably doesn’t even want to talk to me, either a) because he’s too intimidated by my swag, or b) I’m just too weird and crazy. Definitely both. ~:~:~:~:~ Sup guys, I’m Austin. Austin Moran. I’m 18 years old, and a senior. So I can basically rule over all of you juniors and sophomores reading this. And if you’re a freshman, well... good luck with that. Nah just kidding, but I might mean some of that though. You never know! Around here, I’m known as, “The Jokester.” Which is very true, because I’m really funny. So funny that it can get a bit annoying sometimes. I think that’s what Alia-Grace doesn’t notice me- I mean what? I didn’t say anything. Okay fine, since this is honesty hour, I do like a junior. THERE I SAID IT. Now, I’m gonna go hide in the corner. She probably doesn’t like me because I’m too annoying. Why am I saying this again? Oh right because you forced me too. ~:~:~:~:~ Hey everyone! My name is Anna Hemmings. 1’m also 18 years old and a senior. And no, we aren’t as mean as Austin says, we don’t rule over anything... yet. Actually there’s one thing I rule over, the boy band fandoms at this school. That Alia-Grace doesn’t have nothing on me. Anyways, I’m known as “The Fangirl” around here, and sometimes “The Therapist.” The Fangirl part, well, you can tell, but the therapist part is kinda surprising, even to me. Well I am kinda the therapist around here. I mean, it’s high school, there’s a bunch of draammaaa. Apparently, from a super secret source, that I’m a “crushee.” That’s very flattering that someone has a crush on me, but there’s one problem: I don’t know who it is! I mean, the senior guys are pretty cute if I say so myself. Hey, it is honesty hour after all. And actually, I think why they haven’t said anything is because I’m way too bubbly and annoying to even approach. So basically.. I have to solve a problem that I caused… great. ~:~:~:~:~ Hey guys, I’m Patrick. I’m Patrick Montoya, not Patrick Star. I’m not that dumb for a sports person. I’m a senior, and I’m 17 years old. As you guessed, I play sports… a lot. Football, basketball, soccer, and some other stuff. Around here, they call me, “The Jock.” I mean, sure that’s true on the sports side, but on the personality side, I’m actually pretty good. I’m also called a “crushee,” meaning someone likes me. Which I think is pretty exciting. And to be honest with you, I didn’t know what crushee meant until last year. This mystery girl probably hasn’t come up to me because I’m too sensitive to be in the position I’m in, as the jock. Kinda like I’m abnormal or something. I don’t know, it’s how my mind works. It’ll make sense to you when you read ahead. ~:~:~:~:~ Um.. hi, my name is Scarlett Rush. And no, I don’t think any of my family members were in the California Gold Rush. Ugh, who am I kidding, no one asks about the California Gold Rush anymore. I’m 16 years old, and a junior. I guess I just broke the senior chain. Sorry about that. Around here, I’m usually called, “The Quiet Girl.” They even ask me if I’m mute or something, which is scary. I mean, yeah I don’t talk much, but it doesn’t mean I can’t talk at all. I’m also labelled a “crusher,” which means I like someone. His name is Lysander Raptis. I mean, he’s cute, and he can cook, so it’s a win-win if you date him. He probably doesn’t like me though. Probably because I don’t have the guts to go up to him and actually talk to him. This is why relationships are cliche in the movies, it’s so you don’t have to face the reality of an actual relationship, and just cry about a fake one. ~:~:~:~:~ Hi, my name is Morishige Sakutaro. I am 17 years old, and a senior. You probably don’t know me, since I don’t even have a nickname around here. I don’t mind, so none of you guys can get into my business. I don’t even know why I agreed on coming here to be honest. Oh right because you ignorant people want to get into the unknown guy’s personal life. Well I’m the unknown guy for a reason, so why do you want to know what’s going on in my life? Isn’t Obama much more important to you right now? You know, with gas prices and whatever politics is about? Apparently, from a super secret source that I can’t tell you about, thinks that someone in this school likes me. So I’m labeled as that stupid nickname.. uh.. “crushee.” I find that hard to believe since I don’t talk much, or socialize much, or do anything. I’m so unknown at this school I’m surprised this girl even found me. Whoever she is, she’s probably not gonna get near me. ~:~:~:~:~ Hey there! My name is Candy White. I’m 17 years old, and a junior. Most people call me, “Miss Energy,” mainly because I’m always energetic… all the time. If you’re one of my friends, you can also call me, “Mints.” Ahh, you’ll get the joke sooner or later. I’m also really athletic, as I’m in football and wrestling. Yes, I still am a girl, don’t judge me. I am a “crusher,” as they would call it, meaning that I liked someone at this school, which I do! His name is Castiel Bailey. And yes, he’s super cute. He doesn’t talk to many people, but that’s alright. I would like him better like that instead of being really popular. He doesn’t like me, probably because he thinks I’m too tough and wild to actual even be a girl! I mean, just because I don’t wanna fit myself into a dress doesn’t mean I’m not a girl, right? ~:~:~:~:~ Well, looks like I’m the final one. So hi, my name is Todd Davies. I’m 18, and a senior. People call me, “Mr. Know It All,” so I can technically arrest Kelly Clarkson on that one. As you can tell, I’m pretty smart, and I don’t mean to hide it. If I can outsmart all of the idiots in my grade, then I’ll go ahead and do it. I mean, being smart is not something you should hide. You should flaunt it off to everyone to make sure that you are the smartest one there. I mean, that’s the best advice anyone can give you through high school. Okay so since this is honesty hour, I am a “crusher.” Yes I have a crush on this girl, her name’s Bridget. Bridget Harrow. Not many people know about her, but I notice her all the time. Does that make me a stalker? I hope not. She probably doesn’t like me back, .or she only likes me for my looks, like everyone else does. I kinda hate it. I know having good looks is like the best thing in the world but to me.. it’s not. But hey, this is reality, right? ~:~:~:~:~ So that’s the end of honesty hour, sadly. But don’t worry, there will be more relationship drama coming soon, because it is high school after all. By the end of the year, all of these kids will be set up with their crusher, or the person that they have crushed on. And if you think that this can’t happen, well I’ll make into a reality. Category:Blog posts